But Everyone Will Think
by dobbynotdoby1017
Summary: Rose worries that people will think that she and Scorpius are boyfriend and girlfriend, but don't worry they're just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**But Everyone Will Think**

Rose worries that everyone will think that she and Scorpius are dating but don't worry, they're just friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own all the books, although my friend has been keeping Chamber of Secrets with her for six months now.

**A/N:** This is just something I thought up after watching a really good episode of Full House. DJ just got her first "boyfriend" after a boy asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with him. She said, "But everyone will think we're boyfriend and girlfriend." And the boy replied, "Maybe."

* * *

Year One:

"Goodbye! Have fun at school!"

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad! I'll write soon," Rose called after her parents, retracting her arm from the train's window. "Come on, Albus. Let's find a compartment."

She walked down the carpeted train hallway, occasionally peeking in through the doors of the many compartments, trying to find one with available seats. Rose was beginning to get pretty frustrated, because some barbaric third years were running around throwing fanged whizbees at each other. One had almost hit her, until she swiftly dodged it.

"Hey, Rose, here's one. It's almost empty," Albus called out. They ran into the compartment as quickly as they could in case anyone else wanted the spot. In the corner sat a young boy, with white blond hair and spotless, new robes. He had a slightly pointed chin, and grey eyes that were hungrily roving over a book whose cover was obscured from Rose's vision. Rose immediately recognized him from the platform; he was the Malfoy boy Dad had warned her about.

"Um, hi! I'm Rose, and this is Albus," she greeted him, smiling and extending a shaky hand to shake.

"_Rose! Didn't Uncle Ron tell you not to be friends with this guy?" _Al hissed, swatting away aforementioned hand.

"_Don't be rude, Al."_

"You do realize I can hear you, right? You're not very good at whispering," the Malfoy boy smirked. Both Albus and Rose blushed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what book you were reading I love books too," Rose explained.

"Oh, well it's our Potions book. I'm going to get top marks, you see. Everyone one will know how great Scorpius Malfoy is. Prefect, Quidditch star, Head Boy, and top of the class. I'm going to get it all!" the boy proudly proclaimed.

"Scorpius?" Al sniggered.

"You think my name is funny?" Scorpius asked accusingly.

"So what if I do?" Al retorted.

"Well your name isn't so cool either. _Albus Severus_ Potter, isn't that right?" Scorpius sneered, but Rose could tell he was just joking. "No matter, you should hear my middle name. It's Hyperion," he said with disgust.

And at that, all three broke out laughing until tears sprung to their eyes. For hours they talked to each other, getting to no one another, finding that they each had lots in common, especially Rose and Scorpius's affinity for books, and the boys' obsession with Quidditch. They didn't realize how much time had passed until Rose looked out the window and saw the moon and twinkling stars.

At that moment, Albus' older brother James and their cousin Fred tumbled into the compartment, laughing hysterically. They had a suspicious glint in their eyes. Right on cue, a lumbering Hufflepuff fifth year marched into the compartment wearing a hideous pink Muggle bikini over his robes and sparkly red heels that clashed horribly with his charmed green pigtails. The three first years erupted in laughter and at the unsightly horror.

"What are you laughing at?" the fifth year demanded of Scorpius, who froze immediately and eyed the giant with defiance. He remained stoic, glaring at the fuming Hufflepuff.

"A blubbering idiot who has fallen for a very amusing prank, I must say," Malfoy responded quickly.

"Why you little brat!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Rose yelled at the menacing student. The Hufflepuff promptly fell over trying to catch his wand to the amusement of everyone in the compartment. The three friends grinned at each other as James and Fred finally rose from their laughing fit on the floor.

"That was brilliant!" Scorpius said as he hugged Rose celebrating their small victory over the fifth year.

"Hey, let me go. Everyone will think we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We'll tell them we're friends," he replied as he let go of her, a noticeable flush coloring his cheeks.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was filled laughter and a couple of awkward glances between Rose and Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius was taking a bite out of his toast when he saw Rose scurrying into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Her hair was slightly less tangly than a bird's nest (she inherited her mother's bushy hair, you see), which she was trying to brush out while stuffing books into her bag.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked as he met her at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, you look like you just rolled out of bed," Albus pitched in unhelpfully after following Scorpius from the Slytherin table.

"I _did_ just wake up!" Rose said exasperatedly, trying to eat a piece of bacon while stuffing some parchment into her bag and pulling things out. "My alarm didn't go off until five minutes ago. I don't even know where half my classes are. I won't be able to find my first class, let alone get there on time," she groaned. "By the way, what is my first class?"

"Come on," Scorpius commanded, "I'll take you to class since we have Potions together first. We had better start going, the hallways are getting pretty crowded."

"How will any of us make it through that sea of monsters?" Albut whined.

"Do you want to take my hand?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"But everyone will think we're boyfriend and girlfriend," she commented, crinkling her nose.

"Hmm," the blonde boy considered, "We'll tell everyone we're just friends." And with that he grabbed her hand and wove through the raging sea of third and fourth years while Albus tried to catch up.

* * *

**AN:** So I actually wrote this a really long time ago, like at least two years ago, and seriously forgot about it until now. So I thought, "Hey! Why not?" This could stand alone as a one-shot but I actually have other chapters too with Rose and Scorpius growing up but I'm not sure I'll post them since I didn't actually write everything yet and I'm lazy, so we'll see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad," Scorpius said as he hugged his mother and shook his father's hand. Draco Malfoy was just not the type to hug in public.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he called out to Rose's parents as he hopped onto the scarlet train. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he waved as Albus hugged his parents.

The three friends chatted excitedly as they scoured the train for a suitable compartment. After a couple of minutes, Albus found one with only three seats left. In it were Lorcan Scamander, a Ravenclaw third year and family friend, Meena Patil, a shy but extremely nice Hufflepuff, and Jacob Thomas, who was a year younger than the trio. Both Scorpius and Albus glanced at each other before sprinting toward the window seat. Albus who was smaller, nimbly ducked under Scorpius and dived into the coveted seat.

"Victory! Thank you, thank you," he exclaimed to the amiable laughter of the other students.

Scorpius picked himself off the floor, turned his nose up arrogantly, and brushed some dust off his clothes. He looked down at Albus with mock disdain.

"Oh swallow your Malfoy pride and sit down you albino," Rose scolded. The others chuckled good-humoredly and watched Scorpius plop down in the middle seat with a _humph._

A couple of hours later, Scorpius was staring over Albus' messy black hair to look out the compartment window, when he heard a stifled yawn. He saw Rose's head nodding forward out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," he whispered to her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just so tired," she yawned, trying to keep her eyes from drooping, "I got so caught up in a book last night and didn't get enough sleep."

"You know, I'd ask Albus to switch seats with you so you could lean on the window, but he looks almost dead," Scorpius said, bewildered that his best friend could sleep with his trainers on the window and his head hanging off the seat. Knowing Albus, he was most likely playing Wizard Chess by himself late into the night.

Rose giggled softly, "It's okay. I can just sleep like this."

"You are not going to fall asleep that way. It'll hurt your neck," Scorpius refuted protectively. "You can lean on my shoulder if you'd like."

"But everyone will think we're boyfriend and girlfriend," she replied, knowing that he was right anyway.

"We can just tell everyone we're just friends," he said, as she laid her head down, her red curls cascading down Scorpius' shoulder. He chuckled lightly and continued staring out the window.

* * *

The fire in the library crackled merrily as the three second years scribbled furiously on their respective parchment, each of them cursing Professor Lennox for giving them a 12 inch essay on the properties and uses of bezoars. Several books lay scattered around their table. Only an occasional question like "Which page was it that mentioned how bezoars were discovered?" broke the silence.

Another ten minutes and Albus gave up. Dropping his quill and standing up to stretch, he bid his two friends good night. Drowsily he left the library, muttering about how Professor Lennox must be completely bonkers and that his eyes were getting crusty.

It was another half an hour before Rose broke the silence with a very unladylike grumble from her stomach.

"Hungry?" Scorpius smirked.

"Famished, actually," she smiled sheepishly.

"How about we sneak down to the kitchens and get us some brownies. What do you say?" Scorpius gave her his best grin, wanting to spend some non-studying alone time with Rose.

"I don't know. It sounds risky."

"Come on. We'll be sneaky, and I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower," he insisted. "Personal bodyguard is included in the Scorpius friend package."

"Won't everyone-" Rose started.

"It doesn't matter what they think. I only care that we're best friends," he stated firmly, staring straight into her brown eyes.

"Well, brownies do sound pretty inviting right now," the red head said reluctantly. "Fine, let's go."

Scorpius linked their arms and led the way to the kitchens.


End file.
